


Pupcake and Pancakes 1966 edition

by Wheely_Jessi



Series: Pupcake and Pancakes [4]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Pancakes, Post-Canon, pancake day, shrove tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheely_Jessi/pseuds/Wheely_Jessi
Summary: After an exhausting shared night shift, Patsy and Delia evaluate their life plans over a pancake breakfast.
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Pupcake and Pancakes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Pupcake and Pancakes 1966 edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallTheBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallTheBaker/gifts).



> Shrove Tuesday/Pancake Day/Mardi Gras wasn't until later in February in 1966 - it is, after all, the definition of a moveable feast. But it's today in 2021, so here's my now traditional offering of 'holiday' fluff for this lovely community. Enjoy your pancakes, if you're having them.

‘I like mine fried nice and brown,’ Delia muttered under her breath, hoping her singing would be muffled by the sizzling of the batter in the frying pan on the stove in front of her. ‘I like mine fried upside down,’ she went on, using the momentum of the song to give herself the strength to complete the next stage as smoothly and effortlessly as possible.

Or rather as smoothly and effortlessly as Patsy seemed to do.

However, before she could perform the movements dictated by the next two lines – “Flip ’em, flop ’em” – the referenced redhead interrupted her concentration, calling from her seat at the kitchen table, ‘Deels?’

‘Yes, Pats, _cariad_?’ she replied, as lightly as she could, whilst she at last succeeded in flipping the first attempt of the year up in the air and down into the pan again.

‘Are you singing one of the songs from when we took the Cubs on camps?’

She sighed, chuckling, and wondering how she could ever have thought she might not be caught out. Nevertheless, deciding they were due some hilarity on a day that followed a particularly intense night shift they had both been rostered on, she hedged a little more. ‘I might be…’

‘Why?’

She chuckled again, amused by the genuine confusion in her fiancée’s tone, and fairly confident she could picture her facial expression almost exactly. ‘I need the rhythm to keep me on track,’ she said, simply.

‘But…’ Patsy trailed off, still seeming doubtful, and then explicitly questioned the relevance. ‘You’re making pancakes. Isn’t that song about ham and eggs?’

She let herself laugh properly now, despite the fact that the noise would probably disturb Garbo. ‘Yes, _annwyl_ ,’ she agreed, patiently, ‘but they also sang it about eggy bread. Anything that could be flipped or flopped. So I thought it’d work just as well for pancakes.’

‘I guess you’re right,’ she heard from behind her, along with the sounds of the taller woman’s chair being scraped back, and her slippered feet padding over towards the hob. ‘ _Cwtch_?’ came a whispered query for consent. She answered with a nod, after which she felt a pair of warm arms snake around her waist, and a chin rest gently on her shoulder. Practically purring, Patsy continued their conversation. ‘ _They_ probably sang it for pancakes, too, and I’ve forgotten. Regardless, is your dexterity proving tricky this morning, darling?’

She nodded again, sagging backwards slightly at the silent confession. ‘I’m just tired. I don’t think I’m cut out for night shifts any more. At least not on a hospital ward.’

She was unsure how she expected Patsy to respond to that – but the way she did was definitely a surprise. ‘We could move back to Poplar? They always need more midwives at Nonnatus.’

She bit her lip to hold in the squeal that she could sense was bubbling up in her throat. ‘You mean that?’

‘Mhmm,’ Patsy murmured in her ear. ‘You know I always wanted to, really. And we have enough saved that we could find a garden flat, so we wouldn’t have to worry about leaving Garbo when we went to work. Perhaps not as big as our garden here, but the compromise would be worth it. Besides, you singing that song has reminded me how much I miss those little scamps, as you called them, and Phyllis will likely want to retire soon.’

Delia could only grin, at first, but then she managed a sincere, albeit short, statement. ‘ _Caru ti, cariad_.’

She heard a giggle in her ear that time. ‘ _Caru ti hefyd, cariad_ ,’ Patsy returned reflexively, before she straightened up – an obvious sign she was thinking once more of practicalities. ‘Now, let me take over the flipping, love? Nurse Mount’s not quite off duty yet.’

Delia just laughed, figuring Nurse _Busby_ was too fatigued to bear a grudge about it. Especially if they were planning to head home to Poplar.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they reference is this one: https://youtu.be/zeAeiiiAhfY - although the version I know from the older people at my camp (who are pretty much the same generation as the Poplar Cubs) is much more shouty.


End file.
